Ian/BackgroundTrivia
Lore Among all the things that Ian knows, there is one more important to him than any other: he is the best. This is no banter, merely a fact. On the very day he was born, mana peaked and fluctuated for miles around the little elfen child; some say, in fact, that such power was concentrated there that reality itself was ripped. In his fifth year, he ridiculed two of the best mages in the empire as he snuffed the power from their very finger with a twist of an arm. Mana cataclysm? Divine influence? Mere random chance? Nobody seemed to be sure how such a young child, even among the magically inclined elfen, could possess such power, moreso since Ian, now a teenager, was becoming more and more adept at evading examination, and one day, bored with the interest in him, just left home and disappeared. The teenager grew up to be an adult, his magic ever and ever greater, and his personality ever and ever more flamboyant and megalomanic. Ever amused by the feeble attempts of lesser mages to increase their weak powers through complex formulas and rituals, Ian took on the role of the troublemaker, travelling around the lands of the Elfen: interrupting an incantation here, scrambling a binding circle there, snapping all mana from the room at the moment of the climactical chant somewhere else. Invariably, his practical jokes would cause tremendous destruction, while Ian himself was either away or calmly sipping a drink while enjoying the sights the middle of the ensuing firestorm. This, eventually, became too much for anyone to bear, and almost every single mage, wizard, witch, warlock, even necromancers decided to set aside their differences to get rid of the one who had inadvertently become the bane of all magic users. Ian was sleeping in a newly-made and still slightly smoldering glade he had made for himself to spend the night when he was woken up by the unmistakable whistle of magic at work. At first he simply erected a simple magic wall, only to be hit by suprise as, for the first time in his life, it shattered under the cabal's enormous powers. Ian continuously cast defensive spell after defensive spell, summoned magic assault after magic assault, indeed reducing to charred piles a great many of his opponents; but in the end there were just too many, and Ian, incapable of understanding his own defeat, continued to blindly fight even as he was being held and bound in antimagic runes. His life was spared, however, because those who had captured him thought death too small a punishment for all that he had caused: he was given to the authorities of the empire and locked in a dungeon, supposedly to never see the light again. He however remained for only a short few weeks: The demon invasion had broken out, and help was needed wherever you could get it from. His magic bound and weakened, closely watched, Ian was put to work in fighting the demons on the side of the empire, ever watchful of a crack by which he could escape to take his revenge on those who had bound him. :"Talent without discipline is doomed to wither. I shall joyfully await the day his talent will bloom and his hatred will burn." — Bree, the Yell of the Undead :"Cheater!" — Renso, the Fierce Warrior Changelog **Damage reduced from to * **Mana drain reduced from % of the target's current mana}} to % of the target's current mana}} **Projectile speed reduced from 1000 to 833 **Range reduced from 1000 to 850 **Return distance reduced from 2000 to 1700 * **Cooldown increased from to 07/08/2015 * replaced with Energy Siphon **Ian sends a projectile of unstable energy in a line, dealing magic damage to enemies on its way and burning % of their current mana. **After reaching its maximum range, the projectile will go back 2000 units towards where it was cast. If Ian catches it, he regains mana equal to the amount burned. **1000 range **80 mana cost ** seconds cooldown 26/07/2015 * **Now grants vision of the targeted area during the channel 09/07/2015 *Cast animation improved from + to + * **Impact delay increased from to * **Now continually removes most debuffs on Ian **Magic resistance rescaled from 80% to % **Mana cost reduced from 50 to * **Cooldown reduced from to 25/06/2015 * **Stack duration increased from 4 to 6 22/12/2014 * **Damage reduced from to 0 **Now dispels enemies prior to silencing them **Enemies can now receive stacks when already silenced * **Damage increased from to **Cooldown reduced from to 2 * **Mana drained per second changed from to % of the target's current mana}} (recalculated at each tick) **Maximum drain changed from to % of the target's current mana}} * reworked **Ian surrounds himself with a barrier that lasts seconds, granting him 20% movement speed and 80% magic resistance. **50 mana cost ** seconds cooldown * **Damage rescaled from to 06/10/2014 *Added }} Replaced Abilities Ian channels to drain a portion of the mana of target enemy for up to 4 seconds. If the target moves more than 900 units away from Ian or deals damage to him, the channel is prematurely interrupted. |leveling = % of the target's current mana}} % of the target's current mana}} |range = 600 |cooldown = 10 |cost = 10 |costtype = mana }} }} Ian creates a 450 radius area at the target location for 4 seconds. Whenever an enemy in the area cast a spell, they take magic damage. |leveling = |range = 800 |cooldown = |cost = 75 |costtype = mana }} }} Trivia *Ian's fun name is Cancer.